charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer
Specializing in the manipulation of Time, Tempus is a chronokinetic Demon meaning he can reverse and accelerate time any way he chooses. The Elders once referred to Tempus as the only magical being on either side of Good and Evil that has the power to reverse time.Season 3, All Hell Breaks Loose Quick Facts Full Name: Tempus, the Devil's Sorceror Level: Upper Hair Color: Grey and White Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Working with the Demon Rodriguez In the Spring of 1999, Tempus was instructed to work with a demon posing as an Internal Affairs officer at the San Francisco Police Department known as Rodriguez in order to obliterate the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Each time Rodriguez would fail in destroying the Charmed Ones, Tempus would reset the day causing the Halliwell sisters to relive the events, giving Rodriguez a chance to kill all three sisters. Rodriguez's first attempt to kill all three was unsuccessful but after appearing at the door of Halliwell Manor, he was able to launch an energy ball at Phoebe, killing her. He then tried to launch one at Prue but she managed to blast it back at him with her power of Telekinesis before it hit her, killing him. Tempus then brought Rodriguez back from his destruction and reversed time. The two demons then proceeded with reliving the day in another attempt to obliterate all three sisters. After the day was restarted, due to her power of Premonition, Phoebe was able to sense a type of deja vu but didn't realize demonic forces were at work. Rodriguez arrived to the doorstep of Halliwell Manor and the sisters answered the door, the demon walked into the house and launched two energy balls, one at Phoebe and one at Piper, killing them but when he tried to launch one at Prue, she used her power once again and blasted the ball back at Rodriguez, killing him. Tempus again reversed time and Rodriguez met with Tempus on the streets of San Francisco where the manipulator of time was seen reading a newspaper and he instructed Rodriguez to try again. When the day restarted again, Phoebe again realized that something was askew and realized that a demon was possibly behind the time loop. Phoebe and her sisters researched the Book of Shadows and found an entry on Tempus that explained defeating him would require removing him from the time he was in. As the sisters tried to figure out their next move, frustrated with his past two failures, Rodriguez burst through the door of their home, launching energy balls at the sisters. Phoebe managed to avert the ball aimed at her and Piper pushed Prue out of the way of the one aimed at her, Prue fell to the floor unconscious, but alive. Just then, Andy Trudeau, who was watching from his car outside the Manor, came through the door firing his gun at the demon but Rodriguez launched an energy ball at him, causing Andy to fly backwards into a wooded cabinet, killing him upon impact. Piper then froze the scene and they went to check on Prue and tied Rodriguez up. Tempus is Banished Unconscious, Prue had a vision where she and Andy discussed what had happened. Andy explained he had always loved Prue and he will always love her and that it was his time to die. He explained to Prue that she had to return to her sisters and continue with her destiny, saving innocents from the forces of evil. Reluctantly, Prue realized she had to let Andy go and the two kissed goodbye. Prue returned to her body and her sisters, and then got up from the ground and went to the Book of Shadows sitting on a table in the foyer. She flipped the pages to a spell to Accelerate Time, knowing that it would break the loop and banish Tempus. Although her sisters we reluctant in casting the spell, thinking that they should find a way to reverse time instead, Prue recited the words of the spell and time moved forward. Tempus looked at his pocketwatch and saw time was moving forward, instantly, he was banished. The sisters then questioned what to do with Rodriguez and Prue said to untie him. Piper and Phoebe was hesistant to do so, but Prue used her telekinetic power to undo the ropes holding him tied down to a chair believing that the demons only real power lied within Tempus. Rodriguez got up however and just as he walked towards the door, suddenly turned around and launched an energy ball at the sisters, Prue raised her hand and sent the ball back to Rodriguez, destroying him. Tempus' Artifacts Time Dust and Cauldron When seen reversing time, Tempus would drop of a palmful of a special magical dust into a cauldron. Afterwhich smoke would rise from the cauldron. Upon banishment, Tempus appeared to be sucked into the cauldron. Pocket Watch Whenever he would reverse time, Tempus would look at a silver pocket watch. It was also seen just as Tempus was banished. After Prue cast the spell, Tempus looked at the watch and saw it's hands speeding forward. Prue Halliwell's Death In May 2001, after an encounter with the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, Prue and Piper accidently vanquished Shax in public while a news reporter recorded the scene on the live news. The footage was constantly played again and again, exposing the magical world to the human world. A mob of people wanting to learn about the sisters as well as photographers and other news crews then stormed the Halliwell's front property, in the mob was a woman named Alice Hicks who wanted to join the Halliwell's, claiming she too was a witch. After Alice managed to get into Halliwell Manor through the back doors, Prue used her power to telekinetically blast her out and slam the doors; in retaliation, the mentally unstable woman got a rifle and shot Piper. Leo Wyatt then learned of the situation and informed Phoebe and Cole Turner who were in the Underworld at the time and the three divulged a plan to talk the Source into summoning Tempus to reverse time. The Elders stated that Tempus was the only one with enough power to reverse time to before magic was exposed. The Source agreed on the condition that Phoebe stay in the Underworld; however, Phoebe agreed she would stay in the Underworld only if her sisters were warned of Shax's attack and weren't harmed. Although Tempus was not shown, time was reversed. The Book of Shadows In the foyer of the Manor just before Rodriguez's surprise attack, the Charmed Ones found the entry about Tempus. The two page spread featured an illustration of an hour glass, a bird and the demon's face as well as a short description of the demon reading thus: Tempus, the Devil's Sorceror M'''anipulator of time Serving only his will always, alway for evil's gain. Remove him, remove him, from the time his in. The Spell Used to Banish Tempus '''To Accelerate Time Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward, And let tomorrow be today. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 1